Payback, Slytherin style
by shadowkat678
Summary: When Snape&Co have finally had enough, Prongs and Pad-foot had better run, because this time old Moony won't be there to save them. "Oh come on Moony!" Remus studied the two boys kneeling in front of him, covered head to toe in globs of thick green goo and...smiled? "Sorry boys, but I did warn you." His mouth quirked upward. "Besides, you took my chocolate. Karma sucks doesn't it?"


**Prologue**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Marauders or any other character of Harry Potter...I know, Remus and Hermione would be a lot happier talking books and eating chocolate with me wouldn't they? Of course, Sirius could come too, sadly though, that right belongs to J.K. Rowling who without any of us could be here today. Long live the creator of Harry Potter!**

* * *

**A/N: Hello, shadowkat here! As you have clicked on this piece I am expecting that you shall read it correct? Well then….good for you. This is about how Sirius's cousin Bellatrix, brother Regulus, and longtime enemy Severus Snape decide to get some payback on the group called the Marauders! Watch out Pad-foot, time to assemble the army, this means war…a prank war! Will the Marauders band together and stop the group of vengeful Slytherins? FIND OUT!**

**I know I am already writing Eva Winters Book One: Death Eaters Rising, but I am having a block due to the extended time I have to spend away from it due to the annoying thing called junior year at High School. So I am starting this while I wait for inspiration.**

**Remember that I can't write if you don't like!**

**Now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

"_Ahhh!_" _SPLASH! _

Two black haired boys stand laughing in the late fall moonlight, watching on in amusement from the grassy green bank of the black lake as a smaller, hooked nosed fifth year falls into the chill October water.

"Well, well, well, looks as if old snivily-poo finally got his yearly bath!" The boy who spoke was none other than one Sirius Orion Black: Marauder, school heart throb, notorious heart breaker, and one of the four master pranksters at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sirius sent a mischief filled grin at the messy haired boy beside him, signaling with his head to the gasping Slytherin and twirling Severus's wand lazily in-between his fingers. "So, what do you think Jamesy boy? Anything you would like to add to that very accurate statement of mine?" James sent an equally mischievous grin back and considered the soaked Slytherin treading water in front of them.

"Only that it's about ruddy time! Merlin pants, his old cloak was starting to smell like a pair of my dad's dirty socks!" He pinched his fingers to the bridge of his nose and pretended to bind over and gag onto the ground beside him. Sirius let out a bark like laugh and turned back to Severus, who was scowling at them from the dark murky water. With a devilish smirk, Sirius chucked the boys wand as far out as he could into the cold, black lake. They laughed at the angry expression on the small Slytherins face and gave each other a high five.

"Have a nice swim with the squid Snivels! Hope we don't make you too late for the _once a year Halloween feast_!" The two boys left, chuckling loudly at their daily victim, who had since started swimming around in search for his lost wand, and strolled lazily across the autumn grounds up to the warm castle to what promised to be yet another memorable Halloween feast at Hogwarts.

Forty five minutes later Severus Snape, black cloak dripping wet and frozen stiff as a board, emerged shivering head to toe out onto the bank. "One of these days, I'll get those two back for what they're doing, mark my words. When I do, Potter and Black will wish they had never been born." With that joyful thought in mind, the dark haired boy dried himself off and, sun already fully set behind the dense trees of the forbidden forest, trudged slowly back up to the towering castle, knowing full well that the feast was already over and any hot food would have to wait till breakfast the next morning.

**~O-o-O-o-O~**

"Remus, Peter, you should have seen old Snivel's face! It was priceless! Wasn't it Sirius?" The four Marauders were seated together around the red cluttered sofas of Gryffindor tower, James and Sirius each cheerfully taking turns in the retelling of their newest triumph, warm and dry around the flickering light of the common room fire.

"You better believe it was mate; I'm going to remember that one for a long time coming! _And then when I threw his wand in after him!_ Prongs, we're ruddy geniuses!" Neither one of the hyperactive troublemakers was making the slightest bit of effort to keep their voices down to a room level. The way they saw it was that it was almost two o'clock in the morning, and beside each other, the Gryffindor common room was completely and totally devoid of inhabitants. If anyone else in the tower was having trouble sleeping that just wasn't their problem.

Peter Pettigrew, a small, blond, and slightly chubby looking boy, was gazing up at them, admiration clear across his slightly pointed rat-like face. "Wow, that's wicked, can I help you guys next time?" James and Sirius shared a slightly amused look, each knowing full well there was no way either one of them would chance worm-tail, who on more than one occasion was the leading cause of a brilliant plan turned horribly sour, to handle any of the big details when it came to their favorite greasy-haired Slytherin target.

"Uh... sure Petey. Next time, count on it." Remus looked down at them disapprovingly from where he sat reading, noting the quick wink James sent towards Sirius. Lately the Marauder foursome was starting to seem more like a Marauder twosome to the group's resident werewolf prefect.

"Do you three really think that picking on Severus is such a good idea? Why not just take a break and leave him alone for a bit?" The three other boys, previously planning what to do to him next (I think we should stuff a few dung bomb in his bag when he's looking the other way! That'll show the slimy git!) stopped abruptly and looked at their friend as if he had just asked if Quidditch should be counted as a real wizarding sport. James, open mouthed and gaping, stared at the sandy haired boy sitting in the plush red armchair across from him.

"Moony, I think we need to get you up to Pomphrey...your bloody losing it mate!"

Sirius put his finger to his mouth thoughtfully, considering Remus. "No, that's not it James, I think he just needs some good old fashioned chocolate. It's about his time of the month, remember?" Remus growled at the boy dangerously, a clear warning look in his eyes. Sirius grinned and cast a smirk at James, knowing full well how close he was to crossing the line. "See! Moony's getting moody! I told you that was it!" Remus shot one last look at his fellow Marauders before he shook his head and picked up his book once more.

"Lily's right, someday this is all going to come back and bite you in the rear-ends and neither one of you will have a single reason to complain." James sent him a hurt filled look and turned away, grimacing as if a bludger had just knocked him off his new broom.

"Remus, that wounds me, that really does! Bringing my wonderful Evens into this; how could you Moony?" Remus narrowed his eyes once more, scowling, as Sirius good-naturedly clasped him on the back.

"You know, it really is ironic for you to use the word bite Remus, but really, lighten up a bit will ya! Have some fun every once and a while. Come on, you know you love us mate." Giving up, book still in hand, Remus rose from his seat with a frustrated sigh and stomped upstairs to bed, away from his three mentally insane friends.

The remaining boys grinned mischievously, each naturally thinking the exact same thing as the others. Being together as long as they had it was only natural, of course.

"So my fellow fun loving Marauders, now that Remus the goody-goody fun sucker prefect is gone, what do you say we take the old invisibility cloak out for a good old Marauders outing! Say the kitchens for a little midnight snack?" All three boys jumped up enthusiastically as James, grinning wide as ever, pulled a flowing silvery fabric with a flourish from the inside of his cloak. The other two boys gave him an impressed look.

"You, my dear Prongs, are an evil genius." James grinned.

"Why thank you Pad-Foot. By the way, sorry to say Remus couldn't eat his chocolate if he wanted to...I ate the rest last night" Sirius shrugged.

"That's okay, I took some too. Remus really should find a better hiding spot. Moony knows we like to snoop, and he's supposed to be the smart one of the group." Grinning, the small band of boys slipped silently under the cloak and out the portrait hole into the deserted torch-lit hallways of Hogwarts.

* * *

**AN: This was just a short chapter as a prologue of sorts. I was board and wanted something to type up. Tell me what you think, give me ideas for pranks, how should everyone's favorite Marauders strike back against the Slytherins when they finally have had enough? What characters should be in on it?**

**This is on hold for a while but I am still accepting ideas. Meanwhile, I have other story's you can read!**

**"Eva Winters Book one: Death Eaters Rising" This is an AU fic set four years after the series and as the name suggests, the Death Eaters are coming back for another round of trouble! Quite a few old faces will be re-entering along with a few new ones as well due to the time period. It is my first fic that I am writing, I'm on the eighth chapter and things are speeding up pretty well if I do say so myself!**

**"The Girl and The Fey: A wizarding bedtime story" This is a one shot. It is a wizarding creation myth of sorts. You see, we were learning about them in English and I thought "Every other culture seems to have one, why not give one to my favorite book series? Wouldn't want them to feel left out! True, it is a bit farfetched but so are most myths and I honestly think this is my best piece of writing yet! Plus, it's a kids story, so of course it would need to be interesting and it's not as if any witch or wizard would take it as history! I was given a idea by a friend to make a book about popular fairy tales where I turn them into Wizarding ones. So I would love to hear opinions on this as well!**

**Well...guess that's it. No clue when this will be updated but let's all hope it's soon!**


End file.
